


Shaping His Future

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [423]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Character Development, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's almost as if they're preparing him for something important coming into his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 October 2016  
> Word Count: 120  
> Prompt: voice  
> Summary: It's almost as if they're preparing him for something important coming into his life.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Once this project is over, I am going to likely do a complete overhaul on the "Alliances" sub-arc, because there are things that I'm placing later in the story that needs to actually be happening a lot sooner. This is actually a chunk that could stay where it is or be pushed earlier in the timeline of this sub-arc. I'll have to see if it should be or not.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They have taught him that he has an indoor voice and an outdoor voice. Even when playing outside, they sometimes make him use his indoor voice. His grownups are more pleased by that than anything else. Taking responsibility for feeding the hounds has made him more conscious of the passing of time, even more than his school schedule. Even his teachers have commented on his newfound maturity and attention to details in his schoolwork. The hounds sense his moods and adjust their behavior to him accordingly.

It's almost as if they're preparing him for something important coming into his life. What that could be is still a mystery, but they're up to the challenge of making him ready for it.


End file.
